


阴阳师之四

by inscre



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inscre/pseuds/inscre





	1. Chapter 1

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

 

1.

 

悠久延绵的绿色，随着初夏的微风吹拂而荡漾。

远处山丘起伏处的绿色浪涛之上，重叠倒映着的是绷着嘴角的严厉面容。

 

“哼嗯。”

阴阳师隔着玻璃向车窗外看去。

卫宫的这副神情，对于不熟悉的人而言，看来像是随时预备着开口斥训。

 

小孩子大喊着“那边有臭臭的怪叔叔”，从摇晃的车厢里跑过。

不过，就连这唯一的杂音、也很快随着层层叠叠的蓝色椅背之中、某处传来的哼唱声平息。

温柔的女声清哼着铁道唱歌，那旋律与火车铁轨的咣咣声交叠在一起。

令人心情平和。

 

夏初时节的京阪线沉浸于懒散的惬意气氛中。

 

 

披着黑色便装和服的阴阳师，对着玻璃上自己的倒影抿紧嘴。

——那家伙，吉尔伽美什，真会使唤人。

 

这个季节，原本是卫宫安居在自己暂且管理的古物店中、与旧书相伴的安闲时节。现在，因为黄金名侦探的突发委托，阿赖耶的代理店主不得不踏出家门，穿梭于两座人口稠密的大城市。

 

——京都、奈良。

在地图的两点之间，拖着行李的旅人们被名为电车和火车的交通工具、像货物般搬来运去。

 

并不像是牛车，那种古老的交通工具虽然缓慢却可以随心所欲地因美景而驻足。

车窗外、同质的景物呼啸远去。

所谓稍纵即逝就是如此。

只是眨眼的功夫，路边的夏花、又或者田埂、小溪，就都已经被现代化的巨兽远远甩开。

 

仅仅是赶路的行程，无法称之为旅行啊。

阴阳师皱紧眉头。

 

不过，这旅途中至少还有一件事物、足以宽慰旅行者的心情。

卫宫低下头。

在他的膝上端正地摆着一个包袱。

男人抬起双手，两侧的拇指食指轻轻用力，春樱图样的包袱皮随即展开。其中摆放的、正是京都站内购买到的时令便当。

 

方形的便当盒子内部被整齐地再细分为更小的方形。左边是整块的米饭、中间端正地装点着梅子。颗粒分明的稻米正是产自本地的优良稻种，即是说，眼下晶莹的白米、就来自于窗外随风翻涌的稻浪。车窗内外、同质的物体却呈现出两幅完全不同的面貌。

右手边的方格里放置的则是时蔬和炸物。富有弹性的魔芋丝、肉质甘美的炸鸡块，还有腌渍入味的小菜。对于厨艺之道也颇有心得的阴阳师暗自点头。

仅仅是看着，就感觉被宽慰了心灵。

终于放松嘴角的阴阳师，对着便当内的时令菜色双手合十。

「我开动了。」

 

 

一周前，金色的名侦探兴冲冲地冲上坂道之巅的阿赖耶堂。

——喂！卫宫，这个委托你肯定喜欢！

阴阳师本能皱紧眉头、反问着。

——侦探社的营生，和我有什么关系。

 

所谓侦探，即是侦查、探听，职业的要义就是成为雇主的眼睛与耳朵。这样的职业与本职为祈祷、祛除的阴阳师完全不搭干系。

 

——好啦好啦，别拿你训狗的那套放在本王身上。

金色的侦探不屈不挠。

——这个差事，你一定喜欢！

 

——都已经叫做差事了，不就是想差遣人吗？

不满地唠叨着，阴阳师还是放下了手中的古籍。

 

——别抱怨啦。喏，让你去奈良观光，怎么样！

金发的男人得意洋洋。

 

——奈良……？

在卫宫开始在思考这个词语的瞬间、心思就已经被读穿。

 

 

那是眼前的吉尔氏与生俱来的「异常」——可以通过视觉读晓他人思绪的能力。

听起来像是唬人的把戏，与吉尔一同长大的卫宫却已经数次亲眼确证过事实。

 

只需要视线触及、就能「看到」对方具象化的心事图景。

就像现在，提起「奈良」二字时，卫宫就不自觉地想起的童年好友——柳洞一成。

此刻的置身于方寸屋宅的虽然只有侦探与阴阳师，但吉尔伽美什见到的、应该也有无声多出来的第三个人吧。

那是卫宫听到「奈良」之名时，无可克制地联想到的人——柳洞一成。

即使一成并不在这里，在吉尔伽美什眼中，此时的卫宫身边已经站着了那个「一成」的虚影。

 

这能力听起来颇有威效，但实际也仅仅是能「看到」。对于看到的人影姓甚名谁、年龄家世之类的，吉尔完全不知。说到底，也只是像是看着别人递来的一张照片一般，没有声音、没有信息，仅仅是人影人形。

 

但即使如此，也足以对付不知情的普通人。

像是对于心虚的丈夫突然喝问：那女人是谁？

又或者对着顽固的嫌疑人低语：你明明就亲眼见到过那个人！

 

凭着这项「异常」，吉尔的侦探工作一路顺利。

 

阴阳师兼阿赖耶古物斋的现任代理人叹着气。

 

人不可能停止思考。

像是敲打膝盖会伸出小腿、嗅到食物会分泌唾液，这都是意志无法违背的本能。

 

 

这正是吉尔伽美什能力的可怕之处。

人类只要被看透心事、自然就会被玩弄于股掌。

万幸的则是，吉尔那家伙的跳脱个性。

认为这是久居人上的超然也好、又或者是特异的人格短板也好，至少、吉尔伽美什对于世事毫不关心。金发的侦探根本不明白所谓人情的限界，在世人小心翼翼地划分出所谓「个人空间」的窄小方格之间，吉尔伽美什只会大步踏过去。像今天这样、二话不说地闯进别人家里也是常事。与这份我行我素相对，普通人的的世界、普通人的法则，对于吉尔同样也是逼仄难耐。

——就像是狮子不明白蚂蚁的苦恼。

所以，侦探即使有着那份骇人的能力，对于世俗的汲汲营营也毫无兴趣。

 

至少知道那家伙不会将这份异禀滥用在俗世间，就足以令人安心了。

 

 

知晓了自己的想法已被看穿，阴阳师也不再兜圈子。

——那么，委托的任务是什么？

 

——找人。

 

 

吉尔伽美什递过一张宣传单。

阴阳师放下了书、抬手接过。精于古物修补的卫宫，在手指接触的瞬间，凭着养成的职业本就能得到了如下的结论：纸张质量普通、印刷低劣，却看得出是被人精心压平、有意保存。

 

——有人来恳求本王，已经死掉的人的事。

已经习惯于旧友三倒四的说明方式，阴阳师没有打断侦探，只是耐心听着。

 

两天前，侦探得到这张宣传单。

委托人是一对中年夫妇。

——我们的儿子，已经死了。

委托者用这样的话，作为开场白。

警察们做了调查，得到的结论是：登山失足。

夫人哭诉着。

——那个孩子，怎么会跑去奈良的深山里！一个人在山谷中那样死掉，也太寂寞了。

即使觉得有什么不对劲，他们也不得不接受事实，强忍着悲痛心情，将爱子下葬。

但时隔一年后，那对夫妇却想起来了，那时感觉到的“不对劲”。

 

——我们的儿子，一定是被这个杀死的。

这样说着的夫妇，递出了这张传单。

 

 

 

原来如此。

听到这番说明，阴阳师再次看向手中的传单。

传单本身并不显眼，与其他的，在街上被大量散发而后丢掉的集会的纸片别无二致。传单最上端、用显眼的大字写着「联谊征友会」，最下段的一行写明了组织者与地址。

「姬娶祭典 社務所発行」。

占据纸张的大幅画面，左侧是传统风格描绘的舞伎，女人梳着岛田髻、半掩着面微笑；右侧则画着美酒与食物，附有一行小字「免费宴饮」。

 

 

正慢慢从中年丧子之痛中振作起来的夫妇，在一年后的街头，又一次看到了这个传单。

——说是看到了和去年一模一样的传单，他们才想起来，儿子确实说过要去什么山间相亲旅行。

 

——很无聊吧！怎么会有人真的跟着这种东西找过去啦！

金发的侦探大声说着失礼的评论。

虽然失礼，但却不能说不正确。

 

阴阳师并不难理解那对夫妇的处境：在最初接到噩耗时，沉浸于悲痛，之后慢慢平复情绪后，才有心思考来龙去脉，只是这时警察已经定下了结论，错过了探寻的时机。

卫宫做出了这样的结论。

——那对夫妇，是想要个答案吧。

 

警察的粗浅调查无法令他们信服，但又不知如何得到正确的解答。

逝者已矣，生者却不能释怀。这份纠结缠绕的心情，渐渐化成凝成不散的灵怨、阻挠着这对夫妇回归正常的生活。

这份委托中，要超度掉的正是徘徊在那对夫妇心中的郁结。

 

 

——怎么样！很适合你的工作吧。

金发的侦探自豪地放声说着。

 

——既然是你接下的工作，为什么不自己去解决。

阴阳师既不认同也不反对，

 

——因为！本王，在等人来外送。哪有时间去搞这个啦！

 

侦探理直气壮的脱线发言让阴阳师长叹出声。

 

也难怪吉尔伽美什不想接手。

这份委托并没有时限、也没有终点。

抱着这种诉求的委托者，只会不断探求、不断等待。即使像警察们那样给出答案，只要委托者认为无法信服，就还会继续委托他人、不断探寻下去。

关键之处不单纯是探查事实，而是驱走阴魂。

 

——那么，这次的跑腿费用，你来预支。

那时候的阴阳师向上摊开手掌，完成了使命的交接。

 

 

眼前这份便当，就是从那位金发侦探预支的账目中划来。

认真地咀嚼完最后一粒白米，卫宫充分享受过这份以自己劳顿为代价得来的食物，对着空空的饭盒再次合掌致谢。

 

后排女人的歌声也早已停止，安静的车厢中只余下火车车轮与铁轨间的进行摩擦声。

金属间的不断敲击，变成了富有节奏的响亮旋律。

 

铛——铛——铛——

 

 

 

*

「呕……咕哇——」

月台上，鱼贯而出人群渐渐散去，高悬着的奈良站牌下，只有两人留在原地。

扶着柱子正在痛苦呕吐的青年，长着一头罕见的卷曲紫发，但比那紫色更引人瞩目则是他的一身纯白色正装。初夏的奈良，已是满街无袖洋服的时节，而这个学生模样的青年却穿着标准的燕尾服三件套，连高耸的洋装礼帽都佩戴完备。

站在一旁的男人年纪稍长，对于年轻旅伴的痛苦只是叼着烟卷斜眼看着。吸烟的男人不仅没有上去帮忙，甚至还露出了幸灾乐祸的笑容。

「严重晕车？这可真是头疼啊，慎二少爷。」

「咕、咕呜，」脸色发青的青年对着一旁的男人抬起头，「你不是刑警吗！保护民众不是你的职责？这时候倒是也做点什么？」                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

被称作刑警的男人从鼻子里喷出烟云：「本大爷的职责所在是追缉凶手维持治安，呕吐不适之类的还是去找医生吧。」

「你这种——咕哇！」被称作慎二的青年学生又一次捂着嘴巴弯下腰去，对着地面发出挤压喉咙的干呕声，一直呕吐到只剩下口水滴滴答答地落在地上，这才继续哭嚎起来，「要死、要死了啊！」

「这点毅力都没有？这还说什么俘虏女人的心。」

「这还不是，都、都是因为你说过——」

刑警终于改变了姿势，从倚着的立柱上直起身、捋高袖管：「哈啊？老子说了什么？你再说清楚点？」

被蓝发刑警流氓般的气势所震慑、紫发的学生的抱怨立即转为小声咕哝：「就、就是说好了一起去参加联谊……」

「嗯——这话倒是没错。」

 

两天前，名为库的蓝发警官，正在警署里打着呵欠翻看朝报。

有人推开了办公室门。

「哥——」

「喂！」

「啊、库！库刑事。」

来者慌忙改口。

只是听到这个称呼，库丘林就知道来者是谁。

在这个警署里，唯一会将库夫林称为老哥的，就只有自己的堂弟——库夫林。

作为堂兄弟，两人身高体貌都相似，甚至连名字也常常被人喊错。

直到某位同僚的女警官做出了评价——如果说堂弟的库夫林是温驯机灵的家犬，那堂兄的库丘林就是会率领群犬的野狗头领。

——都说了几百遍，不要把人喊做狗。

尽管库丘林无数次腹诽过这种评语，但其他人却借着这种区分方式，再也没有混淆过堂兄弟二人。

 

「库刑事！」堂弟清了清嗓子，重复着正确的称呼方式，「有个抓到的小贼，说是——认识你。」

「什么？老子怎么会认识那种家伙。」

「唔，我们也问过，但只要稍微询问，对方就会大喊——叫你们看不起我的身份、一定让你们吃不了兜着走——这类的。」

这番形容倒是让库丘林想起了一个人：「会这么说话的——八成是间桐家的那个。知道了，我这就过去。」

 

跟着堂弟走进审讯室，库丘林看的是芋虫般缩在角落里的学生。

学生脸上正挂着标志般的窝囊表情，果然这就是那个间桐家的慎二。

 

蓝发的刑事拉过凳子，坐在审问桌的另一边：「哈啊，这不是间桐家的少爷吗？」

 

在如今的库刑警还是孩子王的时候，经常被附近的大人们交待着照顾其他孩子。不仅是库，年龄稍大一点的几个孩子都会被指派做临时保育员。大部分小鬼都喜欢跟在那个卫宫屁股后面转来转去，唯独间桐家的这个男孩，总是对卫宫家的孩子避之不及。所以库丘林依然记得，小时候的间桐慎二拖着步子、蹒跚跟在自己身后的样子。

那时候的鼻涕小鬼，现在也已经到了成人年龄，而那显眼的蜷曲紫发和窝囊的苦瓜脸却完全没有改变。

——还是这么没长进啊。

 

见到熟悉的脸，对方也似乎振作起来。

紫发青年坐直身子，激动申辩着：「我、我什么都没干！」

「哈？」

库丘林翻阅起一旁放着的笔录。

 

报案的是某处的百货公司，理由是看到可疑的男人晃来晃去。

 

慎二哼唧着，用鼻腔挤出声音：「我就是想看看衣服——」

「你小子现在不还是学生吗？去百货商店转什么？那里没有你需要的制服吧。」

「…那……不一样……」

这家伙看来也没胆量做什么犯罪的勾当，八成是有什么误会。即使追问到底，也只是得到些无关紧要的文书记录。

想到这点，库丘林不耐烦起来，粗声催促：「干脆利索地给我解释明白。」

「可以倒是，可是——别、别告诉我家那个……」

「啰嗦！」

 

反复央求过库丘林不要将事情告诉间桐家主之后，慎二才叽叽咕咕开始解释。

 

——为了，女人。

 

 

作为地方名族间桐家本世代中唯一的男性，慎二从小就以下代「家主」 身份自傲。

只是这份身为上等人的倨傲、近来却被深深刺痛。

今年，高中结业的间桐少爷离开故乡，前去关东城市就读所谓贵族大学。眼看同学的闲谈之中纷纷表示，已经被家族预定了联姻对象，只等毕业之后完婚，而同样成年的慎二却还没与女性交往过。间桐少爷在故乡时只觉得身边的同龄女性粗俗不堪，而现在，却变成同窗的名门闺秀不肯睁眼瞧他。

赌气不过的慎二便有了这样的念头：不如自己去别处找个女人。

 

蓝发的刑警干脆地评论道：「根本就是白日做梦。」

如果恋爱这种东西只要说着「想要」就能遂愿，世间也不会有那么多人为情所苦。警署里的一半档案都会牵扯到人间情仇，真能消除这种苦恼的话，连警察的工作都会轻松一倍。

「喂，你这家伙，该不会是想去百货公司寻觅目标吧？」

「当然不是！」间桐少爷涨红了脸，「我去那边是要、是要买衣服！」

「衣服？」

「这个！」鼓起了胆气的慎二将兜里的一张纸拍上桌面。

库丘林快速扫过一眼，那是张宣传单。粗糙的纸张上印制着粗糙的画像，引人注目的是上面的几个大字「联谊征友会」。

理解了因果的警察挑高眉毛：「你小子，是要去联谊？」

「没错！」

「想去联谊会挑个好女人，就跑去百货公司转来转去地挑衣服——最后因为贼眉鼠眼的样子，就真的被当做毛贼带到这里了？」

说回原本的话题，慎二立即激愤地提高音量：「那个、那个完全是侮辱！我想要挑身衬得上正式场合的服装、谁知道就被那些目光短浅的家伙当做可疑分子给——」

 

只是误会一场。

 

「好了好了，知道了。」库丘林挥挥手，「既然没事就现在回去吧，警察也是很忙的。」

「哦哦？」知道自己已经清白，慎二刚刚还畏缩着的脸立即绽发光亮，「哼、我就说过，还是那群有眼不识的家伙，根本看不起人，就说过只要我亮出身份——」

刑警不耐烦地打断慎二的唠叨：「喂！牢骚的话回家去说！」

「那，那我就……啊！」从嫌疑人座位站起身、正准备离开的慎二，眼珠突然一转，又盯住了库丘林，「我说，库大哥？」

「还有什么废话？」

「你啊、要不要……一起来？」

「哈啊？」

 

库丘林当然明白，这家伙是想要个免费的保护者。

就算从小被作为少爷培养，所谓的名头、身份，在遇到真正险境时，都不过是空话。离开了家族的势力范围，慎二也只是个普通的青年学生，像是今天这样被当做嫌疑者押送到警局的状况，根本没有任何还手之力。

所谓的相亲宴饮，地址是距离这里颇远的乡间。

比起独自出行，慎二自然会想要旅伴。

 

「好啊。」

库丘林地马上承应下来。

 

当然，这可不是出于良善的慈悲心。

蓝发刑警的目标非常明确——女人。

比起学生无谓作祟的自尊心，库丘林这边可是有更加切实的头疼理由。

 

——那个男狐狸。

库丘林光是想到那张脸，就会气到牙根发痒。

之前，蓝发刑警被女犯诬陷猥亵罪名时，那个阴阳师说着要为了刑警大爷洗涮冤情，结果就在众目睽睽之下、扯开刑警的腰带。那份屈辱，库丘林可是记得一清二楚。

连自己的堂弟库夫林都问过几次：老哥，你不是真的和那个卫宫——

——当然没有！老子正常的很！

 

那件事，已经变成附近居民的余兴谈资。

现在，只要提起库刑事的名字，本地的女性就会捂嘴偷笑。

对于现在的库丘林，罔论交往对象，连能好好说话的女人也没有。

——这不是，完全把老子变作笑话了？

 

蓝发刑警与海带头小少爷，立即达成联盟。

「你那个什么相亲会、老子也一起去！」

 

 

虽然称为同盟，但也只有肤浅的共同目的作为维系。

对于中暑呕吐的间桐少爷，库丘林则是完全没有同情的义务。

「喂，差不多吐完了就赶紧上路。再耽误下去就赶不上班车了。」

看着依然无法行走的慎二，不想错过相亲的刑警不觉沉下表情。

——相亲地点的那张纸还在这小子手上。现在总不至于让老子把他背去那边？

 

库丘林正在苦恼时，肩膀却被人重重地拍上。

「哇！真是奇遇！」热情的男声招呼着，「竟然在这里又见面了 ！」


	2. Chapter 2

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

2.

间桐慎二没说实话。  
准确地说，在被库丘林盘问时，慎二没有说出全部真相。关于要去那个相亲宴饮的理由，他只说了一半。  
另一半故事，还要从慎二得到这张传单那天说起。

暑假临近的清早，拉开教室门的慎二注意到，同班的男生们正聚在一起讨论。在课桌上，几只手压着的就是讨论话题的中心，一张传单。

“这是什么？要去遊廓吗？”  
慎二虽然很想融入团体，但还是摆出不在乎的态度提问着。  
这话引起了其他人的哄笑。  
“什么叫遊廓，你这家伙是幕末时代活下来的古人吗？”  
“什、什么——”  
立即就被嘲弄的慎二生气起来。  
眼前的这群家伙，一直以所谓的新贵家族自据。凭着实业快速积累财富而上位的有钱人，与慎二这种家世悠久却并不阔绰的地方名门正是天生的对头。双方都互相看不顺眼。  
慎二以更加倨傲的态度回击：“还不是一样，对着画纸上的太夫流口水而已。”  
“笨蛋啦，这个才不是那种东西。”对面则粗俗地用更大声音反驳，“这个叫联谊啦，联谊。”  
“联、联谊？”  
“就是大家一起摊钱，和陌生的女孩子们一起吃饭的活动啦。”  
“只是和女人吃饭，那有什么意思。”  
听到了慎二的嘟哝，一旁的女生们也插话进来：“那个啊，听起来很有趣哦，大家也颇想试试看呢。这样子不用老家来指派相亲对象的地方，说不定真的可以找到真正喜欢的人？”  
“不用老家指派……”慎二立即联想到间桐家的现家主——名为脏砚的老头。  
对面的男生又开始喋喋不休的挑衅着：“算了啦，你这种土包子，和这种趣事根本就绝缘。即使去了，也不会有女生看上你的。”  
“开什么玩笑，我肯定会比你这种浑身铜臭的家伙受欢迎。”抱着手臂扬起下巴，慎二也不甘示弱。  
“你这个间桐家的臭小子，口气真的不小啊——！”

眼看双方就要在教室中动起手来，女生们连忙劝阻：“你们不要打架啦。而且，那个海报上的说的地方，还是别去的比较好。”  
刚刚还剑拔弩张的男学生们被转移了注意力：“你这是什么意思？”  
“我嘛，在那个附近也有认识的朋友。据说那边闹鬼哦。”劝架的女生边说着，边不安地玩弄着自己的长发，“那边的山中，进去的旅人，有时候会听到铃声。要是听到那个声音的是男人，就会被蛊惑着，自己跳下山崖。”  
“什、什么啊！这种妖怪故事，现在是科学的时代——”粗鲁的大嗓门男生虽然还在嘴硬，但脸色已经铁青。  
“是真的哦，我的朋友也说过，真的听到过那个声音，然后呢，第二天就有警察进山了。而且——”女生向前两步，细长的食指落在了联谊海报最显眼的女人画像上，“你们看这里，画的这个女人，不也是——在摇着铃铛吗？”  
“呜啊啊啊啊！”  
刚刚还聚在一起的男学生们立即惨叫着四散跳开。  
随着女生的指向，确实能看到画报中的女人半侧着身体，手上举着一支神乐铃。  
“胆小鬼！”慎二终于抓到了机会。虽然他也不敢再看向那张海报，却还是强作镇定站在原地：“只是个鬼故事就吓成这样，还有资格说自己是男人吗！”  
“啰嗦！你也怕的不行吧？别硬撑了！”  
“被这种谣言吓尿裤子的家伙还是乖乖回老家找老爹安排老婆吧。”  
“不要嘴硬！那你又如何？”  
“我？堂堂间桐家族继承人，当然没问题。我不仅能去——还能把那边最漂亮的女人驯服的服服帖帖。”  
“少逞强了，你这家伙——”还在和慎二争吵的大嗓门男学生梗着脖子，“有种你就去啊！”  
“我当然会去！不仅会去，还会把好女人带回这里来！”  
“别说大话，那就来打赌——只要敢去那边过上一夜，就算你有种。要是做不到，就你就马上退学回老家种地吧。”  
“那是当然！”  
慎二凭着一时的气势承应下来。回过神来的时候，学校已经开始暑假，无法再做改口了。

回到老家，慎二心情却完全无法平静。  
独自跑去荒凉山间、与杀人的阴间铃声共度一夜。  
——这种事情，怎么可能做到啊！

即使慎二明白那群家伙不至于真的让人退学，但是，如果真的不去，之后就都要被那群人嘲弄到毕业了。如果能对脏砚坦白，慎二或许还能指使仆从伴游。但是光是想到这样开口，肯定会被脏砚用看虫子的眼神讥笑，慎二就失去了勇气。在他毫无头绪地在街上乱转时，正巧就被押送去了警局。  
也是在那时候，坐在慎二对面训话的警察大爷，提出了同去的要求。

——这到底算是好运，还是厄运。  
慎二搞不清楚。  
有人同行壮胆自然是好事，更何况同行者是位行事强硬的巡查刑警。但现在，慎二就没法再轻易放弃，即使怕得要死，也不得不硬着头皮前去深山村落。

在火车上强烈晕车时，慎二就想过放弃。  
——随便在中途的哪站下车，总之先回到老家。至于和同学那边的赌约、之后就随便想个借口搪塞掉。  
但那个库警官毫不在乎间桐少爷的心情，凭着蛮力和呵斥，一路强行让慎二凭毅力忍耐。  
到了车站后，慎二也还没死心。他盘算过，只要坚持说是不舒服、故意错过入山的车次，即使是那个粗鲁刑警也没办法拖着一名成年男性徒步入山。

但谁知道那个库警官，竟能在奈良的月台上遇到旧友。

“咕哇——”  
随着汽车的颠簸，慎二的胃袋又是一阵抽搐。但在经历过漫长火车旅行之后，慎二已经再也没有任何食物可吐，只能瘫倒在小轿车后座、发出无力的干嚎。

  
同在车内的另两个人，却完全没有意识到后座乘客的复杂心情。

库丘林用拳头抵在车顶，在颠簸的车内稳住身体。  
「这么说，你来这里就是为找个女朋友？」橙发的驾驶者，单手握住方向盘，语调轻快地说着，「把身边好女人都吓跑的作风，可谈不上是绅士啊。」  
「老子也从来没在乎过那种玩意。」  
轿车的驾驶者，额前散落的橙发遮住了半张脸，露在外面的左眼因笑意而弯着：「所以说啦，这么差劲的脾气，相对的、女人缘也只会越来越差哦。」  
「不需要你这家伙多事！」猛犬刑警此时正忿忿地磨着尖牙，「——罗宾！」  
「不行啊，这幅态度不行啊。」被称作罗宾的男人笑得更加开心，「哇啊、不要在车里挥舞拳头啊——不然就要在这里踢你们下车了！」  
「啧、麻烦的混蛋。」

  
三十分钟前，奈良火车站台。  
库丘林正在对着不肯移动的间桐慎二挠头。  
如果掌握地图的慎二拒绝前行，库丘林也无法自己找到联谊地点，但他也绝不肯就此退回京都。  
正在库丘林进退两难时，突然招呼过来的就是罗宾汉。两人是同在欧洲的战壕时结识的，那时的罗宾汉还是代号为King of May的前线战地新闻员，也是少数能使用远东语言的记者。战后，库丘林只听说过罗宾还在执着于本业，加入了某家大型出版社。

寒暄过几句，库丘林就注意到，金属的反光在罗宾衣兜中一闪。  
蓝发刑警毫不客气地开口。  
——喂，你是有车吧？

拿出警官征用公民财物时的气势，库丘林顺利地借到交通工具。他只是告诉罗宾，现在需要运送病人，对方就很爽快地做起了司机。

「所以说，找女人什么的果然是笑话吧？你到底是来做什么的？也别真的把我当做免费的司机啊。」  
库丘林转过身子拍着椅背，向后座还在痛苦趴着的慎二命令着：「喂喂。那份传单，拿过来。」  
「咕、噗咕。」慎二勉强支撑起身体，用哆嗦的手在礼服内袋摸索着，「在、在这里。」  
库丘林皱着眉头，接过慎二递来的纸张。  
海报已经被折叠过几次，变成了原本八分之一的尺寸。折痕的中心正落在宣传纸画着的美女脸上，原本风情万种的容貌也被磨破、一张美人脸变成了黑洞。  
库丘林抖开传单：「就是这个——这小子说是要来联谊，老子这是好心陪他同行。」  
「联谊？」罗宾侧头，视线从道路落向库丘林这边。  
「德国人叫做Kompanie那种——几个人一起喝酒吃饭认识一下什么的。」  
「听起来和在酒吧交友差不多嘛？——什么啊，你还真是来找女伴的吗？虽然我是不太懂这边的生活，不过你说的这个方向可是越来越远离城市咯。这种地方，不要说酒吧，连那个小鬼需要的医生也不会有吧？」

罗宾说的是事实。  
车窗外不断增加的只有绿色。  
虽然慎二提到过，这个村庄远离城市，但库丘林也没想过、目的地会深藏在这样的树海。

「唔、我看看，」库丘林展开地图，与手上海报附赠的简易方向图比较着，「方向是没错。不过距离偏差的也太厉害了吧——啊，在地图上看到了，总之直着开下去就会到了。是，唔，是叫做姬娶村(Himeto)的地方。」  
罗宾似乎没能听清：「什么？那个地名，是什么？」  
「Hi——me——to。」库丘林看着地图，慢慢地大声重复了那个地名。  
「Him to？」  
「Hime啦，汉字写作『姫』的那个——」库丘林已经用尽了解释的耐心，「管这么多也没用，总之都是没听过的地方。只要开过去好了！」  
「你这家伙还和以前一样粗鲁。」罗宾抬起一只手揉了揉额角，「这种事情当然是要搞清楚，名字可是很重要的。而且，这个名字，总觉得在哪里听到过啊——」  
罗宾小声重复着姬娶村的发音，似乎这样就能唤醒回忆。  
「老子都没听说过的小地名，你这家伙怎么会知道？」

罗宾却猛地跺下刹车。  
「我想起来了——！」  
「呜啊？！」库丘林在惯性的作用下，额头撞上了挡风玻璃，「危险驾驶啊！你这个家伙到底在想什么？」  
罗宾只是直视着前方，难以置信地自语着：「巧合吗？竟然这样就能找到——」  
「找到什么？你这家伙在说什么？」  
「给我看看。」  
罗宾掏出了墨绿色的笔记本，作为记者，他一直保持着随手记录重要信息的习惯。他将手中的笔记本打开，同时参考着库丘林的传单和地图，不断比对着。  
「果然是这样——」  
「到底是怎样！」  
「应该说多谢你啊。」罗宾抬起头，露出笑容，「这么轻易就帮我找到。」  
「找到？找到什么？」  
罗宾夸张地叹了口气：「我说你啊，该不会真的以为我是来这边观光？工作啦工作、报社的工作也不是那么好赚的。」  
「你这家伙不就是靠写花边新闻为生的小报记者？」  
「哇！你这样的误解——这职业可是从十八世纪就在活跃的无冕之王——揭露所谓大人物龌龊世界的揭发者！」  
「啧，别说的自己简直像是英雄啊。」  
「No，nono。英雄之类的我可完全没有兴趣。总是，我是接到了匿名消息，提到这里正是发生着重大事件的舞台。」  
「重大事件？」  
「你这家伙也是刑警吧？」罗宾再一次打量起库丘林。只不过这次，已经不是旧友重逢的亲切，记者的眼神里只有「专业人士」遇到内部线人时的热切，「啊、既然是警官的话，说不定你这家伙听说过的，『山村连环杀人魔』。」  
「什么杀人魔？！」库丘林皱着眉头躲开罗宾的逼问，刚刚还是以好友身份会面的两人，现在全然扭转为警方与媒体的立场。库丘林以例行公事地刻板回答着：「那是什么鬼！不可能、老子从来没听说过那种事情。」

这话也不完全敷衍。  
库丘林确实没听说过附近有任何未告破的杀人事件。换言之，作为警察，要是真有杀人事件，也不可能这样轻易地申请到假期，更何况，罗宾说的是一定会引来大肆关注的恶性事件——连环杀人。

「是吗？」罗宾语气稍有失望，转而启动汽车，继续行驶，「也是毫不意外了。警察嘛，哪里都是一样，永远都是最后一个知道消息的。」  
「喂！」库丘林被这幅态度惹得火大起来，「你这种外来的记者才是，连目的地都找不到就满地乱窜的无头苍蝇、就想要擅自看不起老子的职业？！」  
「恰恰相反。」两人已经完全进入职业对垒模式，罗宾也以记者对付警官的尖刻态度反驳，「正是因为资料太详细，才让人不得不怀疑。喏，自己看吧。」  
罗宾说着，将衣兜里的记者手册丢给库丘林。  
「啧。」  
库丘林拨开松紧绳、翻开硬壳笔记。与交谈中给人的散漫活泼印象不同、罗宾的手记里工整地挤满密密麻麻的文字。在回形针夹着的一页、库丘林看到一张收藏在硬塑料袋中的纸片。展开纸片、就会发现这其实是张地图，库丘林看得出那上面绘制的正是附近地区。与普通地图不同的是，从奈良城的位置，一条延伸向东南方向的山路尽头、某个不起眼的村名被圆圈勾画着加重。  
库丘林拼出那个地方的罗马拼音。  
「Hi——mito。」  
「眼熟吗？」  
库丘林没有回答，转而看向自己手里展开的联谊传单。传单上的绘图虽然简陋，但也足够辨识出联谊地点的「姬娶(Himeto)村」与罗宾的古地图上标记为「Himito」的村庄坐标重合。  
「你再看看下一页。」  
按照罗宾的指示，库丘林翻过地图、之后是用剪报拼出的一串人名。  
「唔？这是什……」  
「我已经收集过了，这些都是最近十几年间，在那附近消失、失踪、还有下落不明的人。」  
「什么？！」  
「而且这些人每年失踪的日期都固定在同一天——喏，就是明天。你们的联谊会也是明天吧？」罗宾咧嘴笑起来，「所以大家才会在那班列车的站台遇到。」  
「等下、你这家伙不是在欧洲那边活跃吗？为何连这种偏僻村落的消息都知道的一清二楚。」  
「啊哈——记者这种职业呢、自然也是有自己的工作方式。况且，这可是最近的新热门，怎么会错过？」  
「什么……热门？」  
「怎么说，在和平的时代，也没有什么比凶杀更棒的故事了吧？弗里茨·哈曼，又或者是彼得·库尔登，这些名字你听说过吗？就连新大陆也已经有了艾尔伯特·费雪这样的——只要放在头版头条就能让所有人乖乖掏出钞票的名字！大家都在如饥似渴地读着啊，杀人魔王们的故事。但比那个更刺激的，就只剩这边还没有开发过的远东世界。就像这次的线索——你觉得Him to Vampire或者是Nara Killer这种命名怎么样？我是觉得，听起来非常具有异国情调啦——」  
库丘林额头的青筋暴跳，紧捏着的拳头重重砸上仪表板：「你——人命是随便能作为新闻卖弄的吗？不要小看老子作为刑警的工作啊！」  
对于库丘林的怒喝，罗宾只是耸耸着肩：「哦？你这家伙，果然还是死脑筋啊。」  
「什么意思？」  
「别搞错了，需要新闻的并不是我们，而是民众啊——会想要知道吧，知道周围的世界到底发生了什么。越是恐怖、越是凄惨的故事，就越想知道吧——为什么别人会遇到那种事，自己要做什么、要怎么样，才会从这些噩梦一样的不幸中幸免。现在的报社记者和过去的吟游诗人也没什么区别，都是为了用这些故事满足大家吧。说来，在这个国家、不也是很早就有叫做瓦版的信息读物嘛？还是说，比起这个，对于警察，更喜欢对周围的危险一无所知，而容易操控的愚昧民众？」  
「老子可没说过这种话！」  
「总之，信息这种东西，总是要通过什么人来传递的，与其被别人拿去删删改改，倒不如我自己来动手。作为第一发现人，才能有机会敲定故事的基调，至于后来者也不过是重复着相同曲调的反舌鸟，就算真的有什么异议也只是会被淹没在千篇一律的合唱之中——」罗宾单手握着方向盘，另一只手懒洋洋地搭在车窗外，「至于被人当做害虫一样避之不及，这又第一次。不过嘛，我会做记者，本来也不是为了成为英雄的。」  
「——你！」  
虽然不服，库丘林却想不出更能反驳罗宾的话。

——本地警方无法察觉的连环杀人案，真的可能吗？

罗宾虽然看起来漫不经心，但如果只是为了追逐名利，只要妥善地运用道听途说的素材、添油加醋地灵巧编织，也足以制造出吸引读者眼球的猎奇传闻。而罗宾还是选择收集线索、调查背景，甚至绕过半个地球进行求证。这个人，嘴上说着轻佻的言语，行动却毫不懈怠。  
况且，罗宾所展示的那些东西，无论是古地图还是死亡名单，仅用巧合或者恶作剧来解释，也都过于勉强。

「怪人。」库丘林将笔记本丢回给罗宾，「算了，随便你。总之不要打搅老子找女人。」

怀着不妙预感的警探和兴致昂扬的海外记者，已经完全忘记要将间桐少爷送去医院的初衷。灰绿色的阿斯顿马丁载着各怀心事的三人、沿着两份地图共同指引的方向，在道路上颠簸着，一头扎进茫茫山林。

  
*  
「哎呀呀——真是、热、死、了。」  
既不是店主、也不是代理者，男人却自如地舒展四肢、盘踞在名为阿赖耶的古物店，对着空气大声喊着。  
「呃、唉呀？」库夫林撩起门帘看到这幕，吃了一惊。不由自主地愣在门口：「请问这是……卫宫先生在家吗——？」  
金发男人披着白底金鱼图案的浴衣侧躺在地，手里以金粉绘描着萤火虫的团扇与同颜色的坠穗摇晃着。  
男人明明就在这里，却无视了库夫林的提问，没有回答。  
库夫林提高了手里的包袱，再一次地发声闻讯。  
「请问、卫宫先生——」  
「好吵。」金发的男人反而先抱怨起来，「汪汪汪地喊着不停，你是狗吗？」  
「狗什么的……」如果在这里的是库丘林，早就已经冲上去与说着不敬词汇的男人扭打成一团，但好脾气的库夫林只是颇为困扰地挠着后脑。  
库夫林能感觉到，眼前的金发男人只是盯着这边，但那澄澈到不像人类的赤色眼珠却并没有聚焦在自己身上。反而像看着自己身后的……某处。

——鬼故事一样啊！  
库夫林被那视线盯得发寒。  
「原来如此——」金发的男人忽然坐起身，「那条蠢狗，竟然在初夏的季节跑去寻觅交配对象了啊。」  
「唉？哎呀？！」  
——这种毫不在意地自说自话的态度，和端正到不像活物的容貌。

库夫林想起来了。  
「请问，您是那位……黄金侦探吗？」  
金发的男人依然没有回答库夫林：「噗，竟然在夏天发情？即使作为街边的野狗也是足够独树一帜。怎么？你这家伙还在愣着。手里的包袱是那狗让你带来还给那狐狸的吧，你这小子、心里不正是想着『同样是蓝毛狗、为什么那个早生了几天的家伙就能作为上司差遣同脉相连的小弟你而自己跑去外面逍遥』吗？」

啊、啊。  
看起来，果然就是那个人。  
库夫林完全确认，这幅张狂的做派，貌似胡言乱语却字字属实的讲话方法，果然只能是在警局里一直被传说着的「那位侦探」。  
「您就是那位……吉尔伽美什先生？」  
「什么叫那位？那位又不是本王的头衔，为什么总要带个那位才会说话。你这个人太奇怪了——唔，家养犬！」

果然没法沟通。  
放弃交流的库夫林，深深地叹着气。

——便当盒确实是堂兄库丘林托付的。  
那个堂兄，突然嚷嚷着要去参加哪里的相亲大会、就立即呈递假条。工事也好、私事也好，一并堆给作为堂弟的自己。原本以为至少能来这里，体验一下堂兄吹嘘过的卫宫家「幻之厨艺」。但库夫林从长坡气喘吁吁地爬上这里，迎接他的却没有流水素面，只有黄金名侦探·吉尔伽美什。  
「噗、噗、噗呵呵。」听到那笑声、库夫林才意识到自己还在被紧紧盯着，「怎么？吃醋了吗？也是，有那种老哥的话——哎呀呀、怎么，找你帮忙收拾善后的时候还特意把那张相亲的传单在你面前炫耀地晃来晃去了吗？啧啧啧、那条野狗也真是的——唉？！」  
黄金侦探恶质的笑容忽然凝固，刚刚裂开大笑的嘴巴也因为惊愕而变成了西洋字母的「O」型。  
「怎么、怎么了？」  
「啊——啊————？那个传单？！」  
「传单？」被名侦探突然严肃的表情牵动情绪，库夫林不自主地回答着，「那、那是张宣传纸片，写着了联谊活动的时间、地点……嗯，好像还有一张简易的地图——」  
「就是这个！」  
「唉啊？！是哪个？」  
「是哪个？！你竟然还问是哪个！」吉尔伽美什怒气冲冲地大吼起来，「你这家伙不也是刑警吗？那个当然是杀了那么多人的凶手啊！」  
库夫林还没来得及搞清状况，黄金侦探已经一跃而起、大喊着「糟糕了！笨蛋赝品商——」，一溜烟跑出了阿赖耶堂的大门。  
「哎——吉尔、吉尔伽美什先生……？」  
「坚持住啊——可恶、赝品家伙，至少、坚持活到本王驾临——」  
库夫林跟着跑去门边看过去，却只能看到金色的背影、顺着阿赖耶堂前的斜坡一路加速地冲下去。


End file.
